Sarabande
by elessar.envinyatar
Summary: Kamui's Leben wird erneut vom Tod seiner Mutter erschüttert. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Tokyo verliert er weitere geliebte Personen, doch bald soll sich sein Schicksal wenden. K
1. Prolog

Ich habe schon lange Fanfics gelesen (ich muss hier noch schnell ein Lob bzw. Dankeschön an A. Pikachu loswerden. Die fanfics Triangular und Forceful Tactics sind das Beste, was ich je gelesen hab und haben mich inspiriert. Danke!), mich aber nie getraut auch welche zu schreiben. Doch nun überwinde ich mal meine Hemmschwelle und hier meine erst Fanfic!

Es wird eine Subaru-Kamui-Fanfiction, was man im ersten Chappie vielleicht noch nicht merkt, aber wartet nur ab, das kommt schon noch! 

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Bitte habt Nachsicht, wenn es grammatische und inhaltliche Fehler oder sonst was gibt. **Ich suche auch noch händeringend einen Beta-Leser**!

Also, let's go, shall we?

(Keine Angst, wird schon auf Deutsch sein! Vielleicht versuche ich mich irgendwann mal an einer englischen Übersetzung, aber alles zu seiner Zeit, nicht?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Prolog******

Feuer

Tränen

Alles vermischte sich. Kamui konnte nichts mehr sehen. Seine Augen brannten und tränten vor Rauch, oder war es vor Trauer?

Kamui Shirou kniete vor seinem brennenden Haus und konnte nichts tun. Vollkommen hilflos in der nur von den Flammen erleuchteten Nacht. Seine Mutter starb vor seinen Augen, doch er konnte sie nicht retten. 

Ihre letzten Worte klangen noch immer in seinen Ohren „Geh nach Tokyo und finde das heilige Schwert! Bitte trauere nicht und blicke in die Zukunft. Es ist Zeit, Kamui!" Was sollte das bedeuten. Doch er konnte nicht klar denken. Seine alles geliebte Mutter starb, doch anscheinend freiwillig. Hatte es etwas mit ihm zu tun? 

Kamui rappelte sich auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es war Zeit, seine Mutter hatte es so gewollt und er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er musste ihr ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Es gab nur noch zwei Personen, die ihm genauso wichtig wie seine Mutter waren: Kotori und Fuma. Und jetzt, nach sechs Jahren kehrte er wieder in die Stadt zurück, in der sie lebten. Er wusste nicht, wohin er gehen sollt, nur das er das heilige Schwert suchen sollte. Und das würde er tun, koste se was es wolle! Nur Kotori und Fuuma darf nichts geschehen. 

Vor einiger Zeit, nachdem er mit seiner Mutter schlagartig aus Tokyo fliehen musste, fragte sie Kamui einmal, ob es etwas gäbe, was er beschützen möchte. 

„Ja, Kotori und Fuma. Ich werde nie zulassen, dass ihnen etwas zustößt. Und du natürlich, Mutter" Doch er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Sie starb vor seinen Augen, ohne ihm etwas erklärt zu haben. 

Also hatte er nur noch eines, er würde niemals Kotori und Fuma in Gefahr bringen. 

Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick kehrte er dem zerstörten Haus, in welchem er sechs Jahre lang mit seiner Mutter gelebt hatte, den Rücken und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Von weitem hörte man die Sirenen, sie kamen zu spät.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, mein Prolog ist fertig. Es ist ein ziemlich kurzes Chappie, aber das wird sich noch ändern. Auch das anfängliche Thema ist etwas abgelatscht, aber ich werde bald OOT werden. Bitte R&R!


	2. Kapitel 1

Nachdem mein Prolog noch nicht allzu viel versprechend war (was er eigentlich sollte) kommt nun das erste Kapitel. 

Ich dachte ich bekomme keine Review, also großes Dankeschön an Isuki, die die erste Review schrieb. Ich hoffe, es kommen noch mehr dazu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Kapitel 1**

Zurück

Ja, nach sechs Jahren war er tatsächlich zurück. Der Wind blies Kamui ins Gesicht. Still stand er auf einem Sendemast mitten in Tokyo. Nachts sieht diese Stadt wirklich am schönsten aus. So ruhig und unschuldig. 

Kotori, Fuma. 

Kamui erinnerte sich wieder an die Worte seiner Mutter. „Geh nach Tokyo und finde das heilige Schwert! Bitte trauere nicht und blicke in die Zukunft. Es ist Zeit, Kamui!" Ihre Stimme war immer noch allgegenwärtig, doch Kamui versuchte sie aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Er hatte keine Zeit sich um seine eigenen Gefühle zu kümmern. Er musste das heilige Schwert suchen, die Zeit drängte, das spürte Kamui.

~*~ Zwei Tage später ~*~

„Hey, was schaust du mich so an? Ist irgendwas?"

„Nein, was soll sein. Ich hab bloß gerade wieder festgestellt, wie hübsch du bist, Schwesterchen!"

Arashi verdreht die Augen und schaute wieder zurück auf ihren Stadtplan von Tokyo. Die beiden versuchten seit mehreren Tagen weitere Himmelsdrachen zu finden. Bis jetzt hatten sie wenig Erfolg. Einzig Seiishiro Aoki, einen Redakteur und Yuzuriha Nekoi, eine Highshool-Schülerin hatten sie bis jetzt gefunden. Doch von den insgesamt sieben Himmelsdrachen fehlten noch 3. 

Verzweifelt blickte Arashi weiter auf den Stadtplan. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie ihn sich überhaupt noch ansah. Sie hatten jeden Bezirk Tokyos durchforstet und doch keinen Erfolg gehabt.

„Was schaust du denn so bedrückt, Schwesterchen? Aber es steht dir ausgezeichnet, dass muss man sagen^^"

Warum kann der nicht einmal ernst sein und was nützlichen beitragen, dachte Arashi. 

Dieses Verhalten war wieder einmal typisch für Sorata. Immer einen witzigen Spruch auf den Lippen. Arashi dagegen war das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Sie wirkte unterkühlt und unnahbar auf ihre Mitmenschen, war aber sehr hübsch. Sorata schien ihre ablehnende Haltung jedoch nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, er ärgerte sie immer damit.

Leute, die die beiden nicht kannten, möchten denken, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht leiden können und nur streiten, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen gingen sie doch sehr liebevoll miteinander um, jedoch auf eine andere Art, als sich die Meisten vorstellen.

„Am besten wir gehen wieder zu Prinzessin Hinoto ins Parlamentsgebäude und unterrichten sie von unserem Ergebnis."

„Was willst du ihr sagen, Schwesterchen? Wir haben immer noch keinen weiteren Himmelsdrachen gefunden, warum also wieder zu ihr? Lass uns noch ein bisschen suchen. Wir könnten noch mal nach Shinjuku suchen, da waren wir erst zweimal." 

„Ja, wenn du meinst. Ich will Prinzessin Hinoto nicht enttäuschen. Geben wir unser Bestes und suchen weiter."

Arashi blickte verzweifelt zu Boden. Was sollten sie noch tun, um weitere Himmelsdrachen zu finden. Plötzlich legte Sorata ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Arashi schaute ihn kurz verwirrt an und ging dann davon, ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern und die Hand glitt von ihrer Schulter. 

~*~*~

Kamui schritt langsam durch die schon fast leeren Straßen Tokyos, was ungewöhnlich für diese Stadt war, doch mitten in der Nacht herrschte selbst dort wenig Treiben und die Leute, mit Ausnahme einiger Nachtschwärmer, zogen sich in ihre Wohnungen und Häuser zurück.

Aber Kamui achtete kaum auf die Leute, er blickte gedankenverloren zu Boden und lief ziellos umher. Was sollte er nun tun. Gut, er war in Tokyo, doch wo musste er anfangen zu suchen um das heilige Schwert zu finden? Es war doch dringend, aber Kamui war nun schon drei Tage wieder zurück in Tokyo, doch hatte er noch nichts erreicht. Diese Ungewissheit und Erfolglosigkeit belastete ihn zunehmend und dauernd hatte er das Gefühl, Kotori oder Fuma könnten um die nächste Straßenecke schreiten und er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten würde. 

Plötzlich stieß er gegen jemanden.  

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und stürze zu Boden. Er wollte gerade laut losmeckern, als er eine Hand vor seinen Augen sah.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Ich helfe Ihnen auf."

Kamui schaute weiter erstaunt auf die Hand. Seit Tagen hatte er mit niemandem mehr nur ein Wort gewechselt. Die Stimme seines Gegenübers klang freundlich und komischerweise vertraut. Sie gab Kamui das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Er ergriff die Hand und blickte zum ersten Mal in wunderschöne smaragdgrüne Augen, die unergründlich schienen. Er erstarrt vor Überraschung und brachte kein Wort heraus, so sehr ergriff ihn dieser Anblick.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, haben Sie sich etwas getan?"

Kamui hörte kaum, was dieser Engel zu ihm sagte, er fühlte sich wie in einen Traum versetzt und wollte nicht aufwachen, dieses wunderbare Gefühl sollte und durfte nicht verschwinden. Nach einem Augenblick hatte Kamui seine Gedanken jedoch so weit geordnet, dass er auf die Frage antworten konnte.

„Nein, mir ist nichts passiert. Entschuldigen Sie meine Unaufmerksamkeit."

Doch im Grunde tat Kamui seine Unaufmerksamkeit nicht Leid. Sonst hätte er niemals ein Wort mit dieser engelhaften Person gewechselt. Doch plötzlich sagte diese

„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Verzeihen Sie nochmals. Auf Widersehen."

Sollte dieser Moment etwa schon enden, sollte er ihn nicht mehr wieder sehen? Der Mensch mit den, nach Kamui's Meinung, schönsten Augen der Welt wollte ihn verlassen, nachdem er ihn doch erst getroffen hatte. Wie in Trance ergriff Kamui seinen Arm, um ihn zurückzuhalten, doch er begriff augenblicklich, dass es Dumm war, er ließ wider los, vermisste die wohltuende Wärme, die von diesem Mann ausging, doch tat nichts weiter. Er schaute einfach in diese wunderschönen Augen, so sanft und gleichzeitig tröstend. Kamui hatte alles vergessen. Doch der Mann unterbrach den Augenkontakt, drehte sich um und entfernte sich von ihm. Ehe Kamui richtig begriff und handeln konnte, war der Mann in der Dunkelheit Tokyos verschwunden. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So,  Kapitel 1 wäre geschafft. Ich habe zwar noch keine Namen genannt, doch ich glaube schon, dass ihr euch vorstellen könnt, wen Kamui da in der Nacht getroffen hat.

Also, fleißig R&R, Kapitel 2 folgt bald, ich verspreche euch, mich zu beeilen.


End file.
